Final GoodBye
by Scottypop
Summary: I watched you, you know. Centuries ago, I watched you. :// The final good-bye has been written, not spoken. Alternate Ending 1 - Happy has been added.
1. The Letter

**Hey.**

**I watched you, you know.**

**Centuries ago, I watched you.**

**I watched you get beaten flat on the battlefield.**

**I watched as I myself beat you down.**

**I watched the horror on your face when you would lose.**

**After I started watching, I could not stop.**

**No, you were addicting.**

**Just like a drug.**

**Just like a habit.**

**Once I started, I couldn't stop.**

**I watched you all through the years.**

**I watched you after World War II, once the Wall came down.**

**At Christmas, I watched you.**

**I watched you stand with **_**her**_**. I watched you buy **_**her**_** a hat.**

**And I **_**saw**_**.**

**I saw how happy you were that **_**she**_** was happy. I saw how happy you were when I wasn't there.**

**And I cried.**

**I cried, but I pretended.**

**Pretended they were tears of joy, of happiness. Pretended that I wasn't hurting. Pretended that I wasn't lonely, that I did not yearn for company. Your company.**

**I laughed.**

**Oh, did I laugh. I laughed to force away the **_**agony **_**eating at me. I laughed to make myself feel better. And you know what?**

**It didn't work.**

**It never works.**

**But I still tried.**

**I watched as him and I tricked you into stripping.**

**I saw your embarrassment.**

**I saw your irritation when you saw that it was **_**me**_**.**

**I saw the relief on your face when **_**she**_** appeared and struck me down.**

**I looked at you.**

**I watched you.**

**I **_**saw**_** you.**

**But you never cared.**

**You looked at me.**

**You watched me.**

**You stared at me.**

**However you say it, you looked.**

**But you never **_**saw**_**.**

**You could never **_**see**_** me.**

**You could never look hard enough. Or maybe, you just never cared to.**

**Why couldn't you see?**

**Why couldn't you see **_**me**_**?**

**Why couldn't you see why I do this?**

**Why… Why couldn't you see that I love you?**

**Why couldn't you see that I always saw you – that I **_**only**_** saw you?**

**Why couldn't you see that it was ever only YOU?!**

**Why?**

_**Why**_**.**

**This is where it ends, though.**

**So long, adieu, aufwiedersehen, good night.**

**Or, better yet-**

**Good-bye, Roderich Edelstein.**

---

A man sat at his desk.

On that desk, there was a sheet of paper.

A gaze was trained on that page, coming from a blank face.

On that blank face, there sat a pair of glasses.

Behind those glasses, there were two violet-coloured eyes.

And from those two eyes came two droplets of salty water.

Those droplets landed on the signature at the bottom of the page, smudging the signature nearly beyond recognition.

A hand rose to that blank face, pressing against trembling lips.

And from those trembling lips came a breathy, disbelieving word-

"_Gilbert_…"

* * *

So. Um. Don't ask what started this, because I don't even know – suddenly, I craved some angst.

This will most likely be a twoshot – but, it will be decided by reviewers! (if there are any).

Alright. If you would like a happy ending, let me know. If you would like it to have a sad ending, let me know. Or, if you would prefer for me to leave it like this, just let me know.

The outcome is based on what you decide.

Because I can't make up my mind.

Hope you enjoyed!

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.


	2. Alternate Ending 1 Happy

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

A ringing sound pierced the silence for the third time since he had received the letter.

Austria blearily raised his head, focusing his blurred vision on the telephone with irritation. Sluggishly, he drew his hand away from his mouth and reached for the phone. A click sounded as it was lifted from the receiver, and he shakily pulled his hand back, pressing it to his ear.

"H-" his voice broke, and he swallowed thickly before repeating, "H-Hello…?"

"_Roderich?! Why haven't you answered the phone the last couple of times I've called?!_" A deep voice barked over the line, bringing out a wince from the aristocrat, who merely adjusted his glasses with a weary noise.

"I… I just haven't felt like picking it up…" He replied slowly. He felt something twist within him when he heard an exasperated sigh.

"… _O-Okay! But, Roderich, I don't know… Um… Bruder, he… He left the house a couple of hours ago…"_

"I'm sure Gilbert's fine, Ludwig," Austria replied sharply, trying to force the letter out of his mind, bent on keeping up the façade until _his_ body was discovered.

"_Roderich, you don't understand! He left his Iron Cross! And his bird! And… He didn't say that he'd be back soon… He said good-bye…_"

Austria felt his heart stop for a single second, before he slammed his fist down on the desk in an uncharacteristic show of fury. The loud noise rang clearly through the phone connection and startled Germany, who nearly dropped the phone.

"_Roderich? Roderich, is everything okay over there-_"

"Your brother's going to kill himself, Ludwig! He sent me a letter telling me so!" Austria thundered, before he stood up and began pacing, his fingers tightly clutching the phone as if it were a lifeline. "H-He… He said good-bye..." Austria's voice began shaking as more tears escaped from the prisons that were the violet-coloured windows to his soul.

"… _Mein Gott, Bruder…_"

"… Ludwig, did he say where he was going?"

"… _Ah… I think he said something about… Wanting to be with the man who was practically a father to him? I took it as he was going to visit someone…_"

"The man who was a father to him…" Austria stopped moving and closed his burning eyes for a moment, pondering this new information, before the gears turned in his head and everything clicked into place.

His eyes snapped open, and he choked on his own breath for a moment before regaining his composure.

"He wants to be with Fritz! Ludwig, I… I have to go, I'm sorry! I'm going to go find Gilbert!"

'Whether he's dead or alive' was not required at the end of that sentence for it to be known to both entities.

"_R-Roderich, wait-!_"

There was an audible click as the aristocrat hung up, and a dial tone for the unfortunate blonde nation.

Austria dropped the phone unceremoniously back into the receiver, and practically ran out of the room and down the hallway. He grabbed two jackets – one, he pulled on, and the other he slung over his arm – as he fled out his front door, into the oddly cold, autumn weather.

---

His breathing quickly became ragged.

The pounding of his heart echoed louder and louder within his eardrums.

His feet propelled him forward as fast as he could move, desperation quickening his movements.

His eyes were wide, wild and crazed – the eyes of one who was in the midst of losing something important to them.

And he ran.

He ran faster than he ever had in his centuries of living.

He ran because if he didn't run, there would be no point.

No point in trying.

No point in succeeding.

No point in moving at all.

He panted heavily, his lungs not filling with enough oxygen.

The cold nipped at his face, ungloved hands, and neck – he had not put on his cravat in his rush to leave the house.

His hair was in disarray.

But, as he entered the cemetery, he found that he could not care less.

Because he could see _him_.

He could see him, beneath that tree, slumped over the plaque that marked the grave of his old ruler, Friedrich II – Friedrich the Great.

After he got closer, however, his blood ran cold.

The thoughts connected in his mind.

_He_ _was_ _slumped_ _over_.

Unmoving.

"… _Gilbert_!" Austria's piercing, shrill scream sliced through the silent, fall air.

He continued running, and collapsed on his knees beside the immobile form, turning him over as he dropped the jacket in a heap close by.

A peaceful, relaxed face – unbloodied, and unmarred – met his gaze.

Austria's eyes searched Prussia's face intently, as more of those traitorous tears threatened to break free.

There was no change.

"N-No… Gilbert, no… Gott, please, no…" He nearly whimpered, caressing one pale, cold – so cold, oh _God_ so _cold_ – cheek with a trembling touch. He closed his eyes tightly, drawing his breath quickly between clenched teeth in an attempt to hold back the sobbing.

When he reopened his eyes, however, something had changed.

Something that made his heart soar with hope.

Instead of a pale, frozen face, with closed eyes and a mouth set in an ever-permanent frown for the rest of eternity-

There were two, scarlet-coloured orbs staring right into his own royal purple irises.

He blinked.

And he blinked again.

"… G-Gilbert…?" Austria asked tentatively, and received a rasping chuckle in response.

"Wh… What… Roderich?" Prussia forced out, a tired smirk on his face. Now that he was back in a conscious state, his body had begun to shiver – he was not dressed for the cold weather whatsoever.

Which, of course, might have just been his plan.

Austria coming, however, was not.

Austria's eyes narrowed, and he leaned back against the tree, crossing his legs. He pulled the Prussian onto his lap without much effort, and cradled him in his arms, resting the albino's head against his chest. Prussia's eyes widened slightly, and he appeared to struggle for a moment before exhaustion overwhelmed him, and he simply succumbed to Austria's warm embrace.

Meanwhile, the aristocrat was thankful that he had thought to bring another jacket – he retracted one arm and lifted the fabric from where he had dropped it, before draping it over the shivering silverette and situating it comfortably around his form.

The two sat in silence for a short amount of time, until the albino's shaking stopped – for that was when a voice broke the clearly uncomfortable silence.

"… Why, Roderich…?" Prussia inquired weakly, raising his head to look up at the brunet's face, which stared down at him with sorrow in plain sight.

"You send me a letter, telling me all of these secrets that you had, and that this is good-bye – and you… You think you need to ask me _why_? You frightened me, to be honest. And… You really scared your brother, Gilbert. Now, just tell me… Why did you make it seem like you were going to kill yourself-"

"Because I was, okay?!" The interruption brought a moment of tense silence to the pair, and Austria's eyes widened in shock.

He should have known that Prussia was not one for flashy words, merely flashy actions.

He should have known that Prussia meant what he said.

He should have _known_.

"… You… You were going to let yourself die?!" He could feel Prussia making a move to escape from his grasp. Normally, the albino may have been able to overpower him, but he knew that with the remaining chill and weariness settling on the Prussian's bones, he would win. Austria tightened his grip, clutching the stiff form against his chest with strength that one would not expect from a man of his stature.

"What did you think you would accomplish with all of this, Gilbert?!" Austria snapped reflexively, and the Prussian winced, drawing back slightly.

But the aristocrat was not done yet.

"Did you really think that we'd let you leave? That we'd let you just _die_ without fighting to save you first? Did you think that we hated you, Gilbert? Did you think that we _wanted_ you to die?! I mean, really! That is one of the most moronic things that I have _ever_ heard in my entire life!"

"I-It's not like you cared, Roderich!" Prussia retorted, closing his eyes tightly so he would not have to see the fury painting Austria's features before he continued with, "I mean, you always had a bodyguard – why would you need me?! And West is Germany – I'm _NOT_. I'm not a country! I'm… I'm nothing! I-I'm just-" Prussia was cut off when something cold and soft pressed against his lips, preventing him from speaking. His eyes snapped open, and widened in utter bewilderment at the sight of Austria's face so close to his.

That meant that the pressure against his lips could have only been one thing.

Austria remained in that position for a moment before he pulled back slightly. "Don't you _ever_ think that, Gilbert. Don't you dare even _think_ about thinking about it," he growled vehemently against the Prussian's lips, "or I swear that I will take you down _myself_."

"… D-Does that mean…" Prussia began hesitantly, and Austria rolled his eyes before pressing a chaste, second kiss to the other male's lips before drawing back and nestling himself more comfortably against the tree.

"Yes, you moron. It means that I love you too. So shut up and stop ruining the moment."

"… Priss."

"What did I just say."

"All I heard was blah blah blah."

"… Moron."

The bickering began.

This time, however, there were undertones of affection within the insults.

In between the statements, small kisses were stolen.

And, in the end, the cold seemed a little less harsh to the pair beneath the tree, beside the plaque that marked the gravesite of Prussia's dead leader.

* * *

Happy, BUT HORRIBLE ending, right? -shot-

So um. This was the most voted for.

NOW I BET YOU'RE WISHING YOU HAD VOTED FOR THE SAD ENDING, RIIIIIIGHT? -nudgenudge-

Um. -clears throat- Anyways. There will be a THIRD chapter – you can boo now – with the sad ending, because one anonymous reviewer wanted the sad ending, and Ranma Higurashi mentioned that I should make a happy and a sad ending.

Hope you enjoyed! And please, keep an eye out for the sad chapter.

**Disclaimer; I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**


End file.
